


As Needs Must

by Sorka42



Series: Little Black Dress Challenge Stories [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorka42/pseuds/Sorka42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve gets in trouble, Danny has to do something he never thought he could in order to save his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a challenge to write 3 unconnected stories of 10-15k within 30 days each story had to be a fusion with The Sentinel.  
> This story was not betaed but I did edit with a critical eye. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Set in some vague time after season 3.

“Where is he?” Detective Daniel Williams demanded as he reached the front desk of the emergency room at Molok'i General Hospital, flashing his badge. He felt antsy and worried, Steve had been in rough shape when he had last seen him. 

The man behind the counter glanced at the badge and blinked at him. “Where is who?” 

“Commander Steven McGarrett.” Danny replied. “The head of the Five-0 task force. He was Med-Evaced here not an hour ago.” 

“I'm sorry Detective,” He said looking at his monitor. “But Commander McGarrett wasn't admitted here.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Danny felt a knot of fear in his stomach. “This is where he was being sent.”

“According to our records the flight diverted so that he could be sent to Tripler Army Medical Center.” 

“Tripler?” Danny almost shouted. “Tripler isn't even on this island. Why would they send him to O'ahu?” 

“I couldn't tell you that, Detective.” 

“Son of a bitch.” Danny cursed and grabbed his phone as he sprinted out of the hospital. “Kono get me the first available flight to O'ahu.” 

“Danny, what's going on? I thought you were at the hospital,” Kono Kalakaua replied. “How is Steve?”

“I don't know. He's not here,” Danny said as he jumped into patrol car that had been assigned as his ride while on Moloka'i. The patrolman that was sitting in the driver's seat stared at him in surprise. “His flight was diverted to Tripler.” He pulled his head away from the phone. “Airport now, and use the sirens.”

“That doesn't make any sense.” 

“You think I don't know that?” Danny was more than a little annoyed that the patrolman didn't use the lights or the siren as he pulled out. 

“Hey don't use that tone with me.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Danny apologized. “I'm not dealing okay.” 

“Yeah, I get it,” Kono replied kindly. “I got you the next available flight to O'ahu. It leaves in an hour.”

“Okay,” Danny ran his free hand through his hair. He was exhausted and smelled of cordite and burning pineapple plants. “I just... I don't like this.” 

“Maybe he was sent there because he's registered as a latent sentinel? Tripler has a military sentinel care center.” Kono suggested. “He was isolated for quite a while.”

“He's been in isolation a hell of a lot longer than this multiple times.” Danny replied. “There is no reasonable explanation for this.” 

“I'll see what I can dig up.” Kono promised. “You want me or Chin to pick up Grace from school?” 

“Yes, please and call Catherine.” Danny responded. “See if she knows anything. I'll call you as soon as I land.” The ride to the airport only took fifteen minutes, but it felt like it took forever. The check in and waiting for the flight nearly did him in. When the Island Air flight attendant wanted him to put his gun in a case, he almost balked, but he had to get to O'ahu. Being an asshole, no matter how much it would make him feel better, was not going to allow him to get on the plane. So he unloaded the gun and put it in the little box they provided for him before boarding. It took another twenty minutes of waiting for the plane to taxi down the runway and head for the island he needed to be at. 

Danny thought about what was going on with him. He needed to be with Steve, not wanted to, needed to. There was something seriously wrong, he knew that in his gut. He knew it like he had known when Rachel had gotten pregnant, a week before she had told him, way back when they were living in New Jersey. Like he had known his daughter the moment she had been put in his arms as a new born. Like he had known when his marriage had started to fail. 

He was empathic, barely. His family had a history of people being born with the ability and were often trained to be Guides. But his branch of the Williams bloodline hadn't produced a Guide level empath in three generations. Which was no big deal as far as Danny had been concerned. A little hint of intent from a suspect or a moment of clarity that something had changed in the demeanor of someone he was questioning had helped his career as a detective a little. Unlike a registered, guide level empath he couldn't use those feelings to justify circumventing the need for a search warrant or use those talents as testimony on the stand. 

Before coming to Hawaii, Grace had been the only person in his life, other than his parents, that he had felt strong empathic connections to. He figured it was just blood connections that allowed it. Though he had never had a strong connection to his own brother. Which explained why he hadn't realized what had been going on with him. 

When Rachel had divorced him, and then six months later, announced that she and her new, wealthy, husband were moving to Hawaii, it had been a shock. The bombshell that she was taking Grace with them was devastating to his psyche. Danny had no choice but to follow. Most empathic parents were given custodial preference, due to the emotional damage that could be done to both parent and child. Unfortunately his abilities registered so low that it was barely viewed as an issue during the divorce proceedings. That hadn't stopped him from reaching for the presence that was no longer there. That hadn't kept the gaping hole from forming in his chest, even as he sold everything he owned other than his personal effects and mementos. Anything he couldn't sell he put into a storage facility that he still paid rent for every month. The pain of the separation only eased when his plane had finally landed in Hawaii and he felt the echo of his little girl's laughter in his head once again. 

The frenetic pace of life in New Jersey forced most empathic people to set up strong shields naturally. He was used to a chaotic mix of road rage and hostility mixed with the odd love/hate relationship most native residence had for the Garden State. In the Hawaiian Islands where most people were so laid back and relaxed, the whole place just radiated 'mellow'. It was all Danny could do not to lose his mind most days because of the weirdly bipolar mellow/hostile reception he had received when he transferred to the local police. 

As a mainlander, a hau'oli, he had been treated as an unwelcome outsider. Someone that had taken away the chance for a local to get a coveted detective position. That was fine, they didn't want him there, he didn't want to be there either. If he could have grabbed Grace and gone back to New Jersey he would have done so in a heart beat. 

But he wouldn't get full custody, even if he wanted it because as a single parent, even if he was a police officer. He wasn't considered in a stable enough home when compared to the relative opulence of Rachel's home. He was living in a crappy apartment in a terrible part of town, which was the only thing he could find in his price range. 

Then he met Commander Steven McGarrett and he didn't need to worry about a lack of chaotic emotions, because this guy radiated them in spades. What was worse was that even though Steve made him crazy on most days with his cowboy Rambo tactics and complete disregard for police procedure, Danny found himself beginning to enjoy life on Hawaii for the first time. Of course being on the Five-0 task force only made any hope of getting more than visitation that much harder as it was considered a hazardous profession.

What surprised him was that he was able to feel things off of Steve nearly from the start. Little hints and echos of strong emotions but it was more than he felt from most people one on one. 

While the echoes he was able to feel from Steve were mixed with waves of grief and loss. Over time there were tiny hints of more positive emotions. That allowed what could have been a horribly toxic working relationship flow into something stronger and more meaningful than anything he had experienced in a long time. He was not going to let that slip away because some military asshole were playing some kind of game. 

* * * * 

part 2

 

Steve was in pain. He'd been in pain before both emotional and physical. Pain was an old acquaintance, one that visited him over and over again. This time it had been physical pain, caused by his captors seemingly taking out their frustrations on him. They hadn't cared that he was the head of the Five-0 task force. They only cared that their attempt to escape had turned into a hostage situation and Steve, being the man that he is, let himself be exchanged for the employees. 

He had tried to talk them down. Tried to convince their leader, a guy named Griffon, that their best option was to surrender and get out alive. Jewelry thieves tended not to want hostages, they only cared about the score. The leader said he had relatives on Maui and they had stolen a plane and tried to hide in a pineapple plantation in the cultivated land on the north west side of the island. How they had actually gotten into the air and to Maui, Steve would really like to know, because it wasn't as if there were a lot of ways to do that, unless they had serious help.

Things had gone decidedly for the worse when Griffon had picked up a piece of pipe and proceeded to beat Steve bloody. It had been precise and methodical, just enough to bruise and draw blood, but never hard enough to break bones. Two of the crew had grown concerned by the rough treatment and when they protested Griffon had calmly shot them both and told the remaining two that they would meet the same fate of there were any more objections. After a while they had dragged Steve somewhere while he was barely conscious and stuck him in a hole.

Steve had known something wasn't right because Griffon kept doing things that reminded him too much of a member of the military. The way he held his weapons, the way he carried himself. The hair cut and the boots. Sure the man could have been former military, but there was too much of an edge, too much spit and polish. 

When the rescue that he had been expecting finally came, a day later. Steve had head the footsteps and the gunshots and the shouting a lot easier than he should have from his tiny prison. And then Danno was there, pulling him out of the hole and into his arms. Holding Steve gently all the while shouting that they needed a medic. Steven didn't have it in him to protest because as much as the bruised flesh hurt to be touched, being held by Detective Danny Williams was the best feeling in the world. 

The next thing he remember was being put on a stretcher and into a Med-Evac chopper. He didn't think that was necessary and he tried to protect, but his voice was lost in the noise of the engine. He felt the helicopter take off and a pinch at his shoulder. He looked up at the medic, but he couldn't see the man's face with the flight helmet's visor down. Then everything went black. 

** ** **

The moment he landed he called Kono back and wanted to kiss her when she informed him that she had arranged for a rental car for him that would be waiting at the entrance to the terminal. “Do you have anything on Steve?” 

“Catherine called me back,” Kono replied. “According to her, the military is trying to bring Steven back to active duty.”

“Why would they reactivate him when he is visibly, obviously wounded?” Danny asked. 

“I honestly don't know,” Kono replied. “Catherin wasn't any happier to hear about this than you.” 

“I've got about a ten minute ride to the hospital.” Danny said as he flashed his ID at the porter waiting at the rental car. “They must have admitted him to the sentinel care wing. See if there is any official records.” 

“I'm working on it, but the security for military medical records has always been tight.” Kono said. 

“Do what you can,” Danny replied climbing into the car. 

“How bad was he?” Kono asked, worry in her voice.

“Bad,” Danny admitted. “He looked like they had worked him over with lead pipes.” He paused, swallowing the bile that threatened to crawl up his throat at the thought of how much pain Steve had been in when they found him. 

“He'll be fine,” Kono said with confidence. “You know how tough he is.”

“Yeah,” Danny replied. “I know. I gotta go. I'll call you soon.” He pulled out of the airport parking and headed down the main thoroughfare. A thought occurred to him and he pulled over to the side of the road. Grabbing is phone dialed a number by memory and waited. 

“Detective Williams, to what do I own the pleasure of your call?” A mellow voice said over the line.

“Toast, I need a favor,” Danny said, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel. 

“Wow, that's awesome,” The hacker replied. “Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to hack into the Guide database,” Danny said. “Find file number W622631 and make a few changes for me.”

“You want me to hack the Guide registry?” Toast sounded a lot more awake. “That is some serious favor. So what do I get?” 

“I'll get you on the no-go list for drug busts.” Danny promised. It was a real thing, mostly to tag people on the medical marijuana use list and for known informants. Toast had never been listed because he was Danny's informant and his superiors hadn't wanted to endorse, even in an off handed manner, a guy that they considered a complete space case. 

“For reals?” Toast asked. 

“On my honor,” Danny promised. He discussed what he needed changed and how he needed it worded. 

“You're wish is my command, Detective,” Toast replied. “Give me twenty minutes and you should have what you need.”

“Thank you.” Danny hung up the phone and placed his forehead against the rental's steering wheel. “Okay,” he said to himself. “You can do this, for Steve.” He closed his eyes and reached out in the way he was taught, in a way that had only ever worked once. This wasn't something that a person did on a whim, the fact that he was even attempting this sitting on the side of a road, in a rental car should doom this to utter failure. However, the whoosh of the traffic right next to him was more of a reminder of his life in New Jersey and more soothing than any peacefully balanced meditation room he had ever experienced. 

 

When he opened his eyes there was a black headed seagull sitting on the hood of the rental glaring at him reproachfully. “Don't look at me like that,” he said. “I was twelve and I was pissed that you weren't something more spectacular. I don't have time to argue with you on this. I'm barely a guide and you know it as much as I do.” The seagull made it's trademark laughing call, sounding more like a scolding aunt than a wise and noble spirit guide. “Oh my god.” Danny covered his face with his hands. “This! This is why I don't talk to you, because you're not a seagull, you're a harpy. Will you please go find Steve and make sure he is okay?” The gull cawed at him for a full minute before taking off, it's slender gray wings that tapered off into black tips and white body vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. He stared at nothing for a long moment. What he had just done would probably piss Steve off a lot, but there was no way he was going to let anything happen to his partner.

It was closer to a half an hour by the time he reached Trilper Army Medical Center. His phone chimed with a text message, it was from Toast all it said was “All sys go”. He pulled into a parking spot and jogged up to the main entrance. The moment his feet crossed the entrance he could actually feel a pervasive sense of distress coming from the general area of the Sentinel wing. 

“Excuse me,” He said with a winning smile. “I'm Detective Williams of the Five-0 task force. I want to know what room Commander Steven McGarrett is in.”

The woman behind the counter blinked at him for a moment. “Let me see.” She tapped on the keys and say. “I'm sorry, but there isn't any listing for a Commander McGarrett.”

“Really?” Danny felt his anger start to rise. “Okay, then why was I informed that he was diverted to here from a perfectly good hospital in Maui? Try again.”

She smiled woodenly at him, her eyes darted to the two security guards on either side of the reception area even as she entered more keystrokes. “No. I'm sorry there was an emergency admitted to the Sentinel wing, but that is privileged information. I can only give that out to immediate family.” 

Danny glared at her harder. “Okay how about this. Tell me where, the fuck, my partner is before I report you for pair bond interference.” 

“What?” The woman paled. “No! I'm not doing that.” 

“Right, I'm sure you're looking at McGarrett's military record. The one that says he doesn't have a guide,” Danny said. “Well guess what? He's not active duty. He's a reservist and he has his status undated in the civilian database. You tell me what room he is in and I don't report this entire hospital.” 

“Is there a problem?” One of the security guards was suddenly next to him. 

Danny flashed his badge. “Not yet, do you want to start one?” He stormed down the hallway his sense of 'Steve' wasn't getting any stronger, but he was terrible when emotional directional sense anyway. As long as that feeling of 'Steve' was there he would find him. 

It was pretty obvious when he reached the Sentinel wing that the receptionist had called ahead. A man in a lab coat and thick glasses was waiting for him. “Detective Williams, I'm Dr. Harold Rogers. Head of this department. I want to assure you that we had no idea that you and Commander McGarrett had any sort of intimate connection.” 

Danny walked right past him without a word his eyes roaming from room to room, noting all the doors were closed and undoubtedly locked. “Whatever. Where is he?” 

“Well, he should be in recovery room three,” Dr. Rogers said nervously. 

Danny stopped, he didn't need empathy to see this guy was nervous. “Should be? Should be?”

“He appears to have gone missing.” 

“MISSING?” Danny yelled loud enough to echo off the walls. “You're telling me you've misplaced a patient? A you fucking kidding me?” 

“We were told it was a case of possible isolation triggered activation,” Dr. Rodgers said. “He was supposed to be assessed and treated for his injuries, but he wasn't in the room when I went to check on him.” 

“He hasn't even been here for more than three hours, are you that incompetent?” Danny demanded. “I want to see your security footage right now.” 

“But-”

“Now!” Danny shouted. “Or I swear I will have a police presence, in full riot gear going doing a room to room search so fast it'll make your heads spin.” 

** ** **

“Welcome back, Commander.” A voice said as Steve started to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly. The light was low, so it didn't hurt his eye, but he recognized a hospital room from the color of the walls and the smell of antiseptic in the air.

“Where am I?” he asked groggily, he tried to move his hands but something was holding them in place.

“That isn't really important right now.” The voice sounded familiar, but only in a vague sort of way. Like he had heard it while talking to someone else. “What is important is what is happening right now. How do you feel?” 

“Sore, tired.” Steve blinked as a man in a lab coat and a clip board wrote things down. He woke up completely as he realized his wrists were manacled to the bed. “What's going on? Where am I.”

“Commander, I'm Dr Dimitry Boyko,” The man said. “I'm happy to inform you that, due to your traumatic isolation, your latent abilities have activated and you are now a fully realized sentinel.” 

“Excuse me?” Steven pulled on the restraints. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“And as such, due to clause B, sub section 23 of the reservist contract. You have been reactivated to full duty and will be entered into Military Sentinel training with a guide chosen to augment your abilities.” 

“You can't do this,” Steve said angrily. “I'm not online any more than I was yesterday.” 

“We'll just let that IV finish and see where we are from there.” Dr. Boyko smiled. “You'll be nice and receptive for a guide in about a half an hour.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Steve demanded. 

“Because we need more sentinels in the military.” Dr. Boyko said. “The sad fact is that our policies during the previous administration made joining the military problematic for the moral code of most sentinels. So we needed to find a way to get more. Serving and reservist latent sentinels were our best shot, and after a few false starts we've made great progress.” 

“I won't cooperate,” Steve replied. “You can't force people to serve.”

“I think we can.” Dr. Boyko said. “You're hardly our first test subject. In fact we've gotten this down to a science.” 

“This can't be a sanctioned operation.” Steve felt himself go cold, his skin prickling. “I'll never cooperate.” 

“You'll find, once you're senses are fully on line, you'll do just about anything your assigned guide asks.” Dr. Boyko replied. “Especially when their all that stand between you and a perpetual fugue state.” He checked his watch. “I'll give you about ten minutes before those sheets you're lying on become unbearably painful because of all the bruising.” He walked out of the room with a air of confidence that was frightening to watch.

Steve winced as he tried to pull on the restraints. He had to get out of there. Whatever this was, it couldn't be sanctioned. Therefore any order he might be given would be illegal. He would not just lay down and submit to this, whatever it was. 

He closed his eyes and felt his breath coming in short pants as the pain in his body increased in waves, like a tide of pain that rolled in getting deeper with every exhale. He could deal, he'd studied pain management when he'd done his training in special operations. 

When he opened his eyes again his jaw dropped in shock There were two birds in the room. One was a Pueo, a native owl, it's feathers ranged from light brown to a snowy white with accents of black. It was all fluffed up and agitated hopping from foot to foot. The other bird wasn't native to the islands, in fact he'd only ever seen it when he'd been on the East coast of the United States. While the Pueo was as solid looking as any live bird, the sea gull was translucent as though it was a ghost. 

“Oh my god.” Steve whispered. “Spirit animals.” He let himself fall back into the bed, not wanting to deal with this. He was latent, he hadn't even wanted to be on line. He saw no advantage to it in his entire career in the military. And now, he was going to end up saddled with someone he didn't know who was supposed to help him with his senses. If he didn't get out if here he was going to be forced to bond with someone that was working for these bastards. 

The gull opened up it's wings a little, seemed to take in a huge breath of air and started a racket that actually echoed off the walls. How something that wasn't actually there could make so much noise Steve had no idea but the owl looked mortally offended by the noise. A moment later the gull took off and flew straight through the wall, still making it's laugh like call. 

** ** **

Danny watched from the security room as the footage of the gurney that had brought McGarrett unto the ward, down the hallway and into the room he was supposed to be in. Not ten minutes later, it was being wheeled out and down to an elevator where, apparently there were no cameras. 

“This is complete unacceptable.” Danny said rounding on the doctor and the head of security, Gunnery Sergent Patrick Meany. “Who was that? Where is Commander McGarrett?”

“Maybe he was taken to run a few tests?” Dr. Rogers suggested.

“You're in charge of this ward.” Danny said. “Did you order any tests?” 

“Well, no.” Dr. Rogers admitted. 

Danny turned when he heard the sea gull start calling. It was flying straight at him from down one corridor, in the opposite direction from the one he had been walking. He turned and fallowed, Dr. Rogers directly behind him. He saw the sea gull fly through a fire door that lead to a set of stairs going down. He ignored all protests as he ran down the stairs. He grabbed his phone and activated the audio recorder and stuck it back in his pocket. 

“Detective Williams,” Dr. Rogers called as he ran. “You can't go down there, it's restricted.” 

“Really?” Danny said. “A patient is missing and your not checking everywhere? Do you have something to hide?” 

“Of course not, this is a hospital, not the Castle Frankenstein.” 

Danny pushed open the door that lead into a hallway full of rooms with heavy padlocked doors and small windows in each door made with safety glass. “What the hell is this?” 

“Um,” Dr. Rogers looked honestly perplexed. “I don't know. I've never been in this ward.” 

Danny ignored him and focused on the man in a military uniform who had been leaning causally against the wall about half way down the corridor. He narrowed his eyes as rage filled him. That wasn't possible, he knew that face. He pulled his gun and yelled, “Freeze!” 

“Detective Williams, this is a surprise.” Billy Harrington said, the man was supposed to have left the military, he was also supposed to be dead. 

“Not as surprised as I am to see you, considering you listed as dead.” Danny said, moving slowly. “Now show me your hands.” 

“You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Williams.” Harrington replied raising his hands over his head. 

“You're right I don't and personally, I don't actually care that much,” Danny said. “But you assholes have McGarrett and you're going to let him go.”

“Or what?” Harrington asked. 

“Or I start blowing people's heads off,” Danny said moving until they were only a few yards apart. There was something off about him, something that was pushing at Danny's empathy. “Jesus, you're a Guide.” 

“Surprise!” Harrington said with a grin. “But then so are you, though not much of one from what I can sense.” 

“Guides come in all shapes and sizes,” Danny replied evenly. “Down on your knees, hands behind your head. Gunnery Sergent, cuff him and take him upstairs.” 

Harrington's eyes narrowed, but complied. “You not getting him back, he's mine.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Danny said in exasperation. 

“McGarrett was promised to me,” Harrington said. “He took my chance to get Catherine back away from me. So now I get to have him.” He surged upward, evading the security guard's hold and attempted to assault Danny. 

Danny moved back and spun out of the hold, switching his grip on his gun and slamming the handle into Harrington's temple, knocking him unconscious. “Cuff him and make sure he stays put.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“I don't understand what is going on,” Dr. Rogers said, looking sick. 

“That makes two of us,” Danny said, but then he say his seagull as it flew into view through one of the padlocked doors. “Finally.” He moved to the door and shot the lock off. He opened the door to see the object of his search, Steven McGarrett. 

** ** 

part three

“Danny?” Steve stared at his friend, not really able to parse the fact that he was here. “What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?” 

“Please,” Danny rolled his eyes and holstered his gun. “Like those military masterminds could have kept you hidden from me.” 

Steven could smell the hint of Danny's cologne, that he had been wearing two days ago when the jewelry heist had happened. Had it really been two days? He wasn't really sure, he'd been unconscious or in a hole for most of it, so time was sketchy at best. He also smelled of sweat and maybe a little fear. Mostly though he just smelled like Danny and that was a welcome scent. Steve tried to relax as his partner opened the restraints that kept him on the bed. Steve reached for the IV and tried to rip it out. 

“Woah, Steve,” Danny grabbed his hand. “Chill. We'll get it out. Dr. Rogers remove that IV before he hurts himself.” 

The doctor came forward nervously and did something to stop the flow into his arm before carefully removing the needle and setting a bandage. “I'm concerned that doing this might cause him harm. But there is no chart saying what is in this bag.” 

“We're taking it with us for testing.” Danny said. “Can you even walk? You're one giant bruise.”

“If I can stand I'll walk out of here,” Steve said, determined not to stay here a moment longer. He grabbed Danny's arms as he was helped to his feet. He was shaky, and even the balls of his feet hurt, but he could stand. “Let's go.” 

“You're not going anywhere,” Dr. Boyko said as they stepped out of the room. “You leave this facility, Commander and you'll be charged with going AWOL. After all, you've been reactivated and are currently assigned to this facility for training.”

Danny had pulled his gun again at the sound of Boyko's voice. 

“No, he won't,” Danny said with a viscous smile. “Because you can't force a sentinel that is bonded to a civilian back into military service.” 

Dr. Boyko looked at him with a mixture of pity and derision “He isn't bonded, his records-” 

“His military records are outdated.” Danny said. “If you had bothered to check, Steve has been listed as Implacatus with me for the last three months.” 

“That isn't possible,” Dr. Boyko protested. “You can't register someone as a bond mate, just in case something happens. Who ever heard of such a thing?”

“Well, you're a doctor, not a lawyer, so I don't expect you to actually know stuff like this.” Danny shrugged. “But, yes, you can.” 

“Dr. Boyko,” Dr. Rogers began. “I don't know what you've been doing down here, but it ends now.” He turned to the Gunnery Sergent. “Call for back up, I want this entire area cordoned off, no one in or out and call the police.” 

“No,” Dr. Boyko said. “This isn't right. Who is he supposed to be bonded to?” 

“Me, you dumb ass.” Danny replied. 

“You're a guide?” Dr. Boyko said, incredulous. 

Steve refused to react, if this was some kind of scam Danny was pulling, he wouldn't blow it by showing any sign of surprise. 

“I'm an empath and I'm registered as his Impacatus bond partner should his abilities ever manifest.” Danny said without a hint of hesitation. “Which legally makes me his next of kin if anything should else happen to him.”

This was news to Steve, but he wasn't going to let that show on his face either. He was curious though why Danny would have kept that from him. 

Danny kept them moving, his gun trained on the doctor. “I don't know what you're doing here, but since it is clearly in violation of at least a dozen laws that protect both sentinels and guides, it stops right now.” 

“What makes you think I'll let any of you out of here alive?” Dr. Boyko said. His eyes tracking their movements.

“You're seriously threatening a member of law enforcement?” Danny asked. “Because I gotta say, not the smartest move for someone that supposedly has a PHD.” He motioned for Steve to start walking and he did his best to comply. His legs were stiff and all his muscles ached, all he really wanted to do was lay back down again, but he wasn't going to do that here. 

The sound of several people coming down the hall at a run interrupted the standoff. Half a dozen more MPs and by some miracle Detective Chin Ho Kelly and another six police officers were in full tactical gear coming up along side. 

“Chin, your timing could not have been better.” Danny said. “Cuff this guy and see if you can find any records of what is going on in here.” 

“What is going on?” Chin asked. 

“Illegal detention and experimentation on active and reservist members of the military. Kidnapping.” Danny replied. “An active attempt at pair bond interference and threatening law enforcement personnel.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Best of all, I got it all on audio.” He hit the button to save the recording and smiled winningly at everyone. “Now if you'll excuse us, my partner and I need to find him some clothes, because his ass is hanging out and no one needs to see that.”

** ** 

Danny let Chin take over at Tripler, his main priority was giving Steve the facts about what he had done so that their stories matched. The first thing they did was find a set of scrubs for Steve to wear and then got him out of the hospital and seated in Danny's rental for their talk. 

“You want to tell me what that was all about?” Steve asked. 

“Okay” Danny took a deep breath. “After you were kidnapped, and we rescued you, it turned out you were kidnapped again and brought to Tripler.”

“I know that, I was there.” Steve said. 

Danny glared at him. “Kono suggested that you were sent to here because you are-were a latent sentinel. It's in your records, everyone that knows you and your family, knows you have the potential.” 

“Okay, what does this have to do with the bullshit about you being an empath?” Steve demanded. “Not to mention that I think I'd know if I changed my bond status.”

“I got Toast to hack the Sentinel/Guide registry, naming me as your chosen.” Danny admitted. “The digital paperwork is back dated six months.”

“You did what?” Steve hissed at him, horrified. “Do you know how much trouble you're in if you get caught?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Danny replied hotly. “Six months in jail and being barred from ever becoming a sanctioned guide. Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't?”

“Dr. Boyko said they were reactivating me,” Steve replied. “They were going to pair me with a guide. The implication was that I would be sent out for wet works and dark ops.”

“Yeah, and fucking Harrington was there just waiting for those drugs they were feeding you to take effect,” Danny said. “They were going to bond you to a guy that hates you.” 

“Harrington is dead,” Steve said. 

“Apparently not, because I have him in custody right now.” Danny replied. He rubbed his face with his hands. “Steve, I'm your emergency contact, but I'm not your next of kin. Your sister is on the mainland. I had to act fast to get you out of there before something terrible happened to you.” They were both quiet for a long time, and Danny wondered what was going through his friend's head. He could feel his emotion shifting from worried to angry and back again, but he couldn't tell which emotions were directed where.

“So you're a guide?” Steve asked tentatively. 

“Empath, with guide potential,” Danny corrected. “Not a very strong one by all accounts.” 

“It isn't in your official records.” Steve commented.

“Because, by standard measurements, I don't even rate enough to be listed as one. I'm grandfathered in because I have guides in the bloodline.” Danny sighed. This was why he didn't like to talk about this.

“That doesn't make any sense, if you can't use it legally for work, how can you be in the database?” Steve asked. 

“Okay, my empathy is very specific.” Danny said. “Family, loved ones, are who I can feel the most from. Grace is my strongest connection. Rachel, I could feel for a while, my parents.” Danny looked away and swallowed hard. “You.”

“Me.” Steve's expression hardened. “And you didn't feel the need to share this information?”

“What was I supposed to say?” Danny asked. 

“How about the truth?” 

“Oh sure. Hi, I'm Danny Williams, I'm the person who's case you just took over,” Danny began. “By the way, I'm an empath. Sorry, no, that information won't help with your job, because I suck at it. Then a year later, 'Hey Steve, you know how I suck at being an empath? Well I can feel you now, I hope this doesn't put a cramp in our working relationship'.”

“Now you're just being an ass.” Steve replied, evenly. 

“Listen to me,” Danny demanded. “I didn't tell you, because it has never been an issue. Never in my entire professional career has the tiny touch of empathy that I've always had, ever impacted on anyone I worked with.”

“Until now.” Steve retorted. 

“Yes,” Danny agreed. “And it saved your ass. So how about feeling a little less betrayed and a little more grateful.” 

“You can feel that?” Steve asked, taken aback.

“Why is it that everyone always asks that?” Danny rolled his eyes. “Yes, Steve, I feel that. I feel your fear, and your grief, and your self loathing. I can feel how much you hate Wo Fat. I can feel how much you loved Grace, from the moment you met her.”

Steve lowered his eyes. “What do you feel from me now?” 

“You're scared.” Danny replied, without even having to try. “So am I. We don't know what that nut case did to you. But we'll find out and we'll do what we have to in order to make it right. Can you trust me enough to believe that I would never do anything to hurt you?” 

Steve looked at him for a long time then nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

** ** **

part 4

** ** ** 

Steve's senses didn't seem to have been having too many issues, at first. He felt fine, other than the pain from his bruises being worse than he thought they should be. So he insisted he stay on sight as the investigation into Dr. Boyko's activities continued. 

They were there for a good three hours, going through records and questioning the hospital staff when officials from the Department of Sentinel and Guide Affairs arrived from Maui to take control. The criminal case of kidnapping would still, officially, be worked through the police and Five-0, but the rest fell under the SGA's purview. 

The SGA had taken over a conference room at Tripler and were interviewing everyone involved. Dr. Rogers was asked to be present for the interviews of anyone with Sentinel or Guide abilities, in case there was a medical issue as those in the official medical wing were there for various reasons.

But right in the middle of a conversation between himself, Dr. Rogers, and Lani Pahupu, the director of the Department of Sentinel and Guide Affairs for Hawaii, Steve noticed a soft repetitive noise coming from somewhere close. He realized it was something ticking, immediately became concerned that this might be a threat of some kind and so he concentrated as the sound got louder. It was fast, more like a stop watch than say a timer for a bomb, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He tilted his head and listened harder, he almost had it...

“Steve.” There was a warm touch on his shoulder, then there were strong hand cradling his face. “Hey, buddy, I'm sure whatever it is you're sensing is really important, but you need to let it go and talk to me.”

“Ticking” Steve managed to say or at least thought he had.

“What?” Danny's voice was concerned filled with fond exasperation. “You're mumbling.”

“Ticking.” Steve tried again. “I hear ticking.”

“Ticking?” The warm hands were gone and he could hear the voices in the room over the sound of the ticking. He was trying to do as Danny asked, to ignore it, but the ticking was persistent. The voices went from calm to shouting and a moment later there was a thud and a crash. Then the ticking stopped. 

Steve was suddenly back in the room, no longer trapped in the fugue that had settled on him. He sprang to his feet, unsteady and out of sorts. He didn't like what he had just experienced, in fact he would be very happy for that never to happen again. 

“Welcome back, partner.” Danny said from a few yards away. He was standing next to Dr. Rogers, there was something on the floor between them it looked like a pocket watch or rather what was left of one as it looked like it had been smashed to pieces. Dr. Rogers was looking at the watch in shocked disbelief. 

“Commander McGarrett, are you alright?” Director Pahupu asked from her seat. She was watching him with a critical eye.

“I think so.” Steve said. “What was that?” 

Dr. Rogers is looking at Danny. “You broke my watch.”

“That, Commander,”she began coming to her feet. “Was a classic case of sensory induced fugue state. Most sentinels will experience it in one way or another when their abilities first manifest.”

“Dammit.” Steve muttered and covered his face with his hands. 

“He broke my pocket watch.” Dr. Rogers said again. 

“This isn't a bad thing.” Director Pahupu sympathetically. “Manifestations of gifts, even at your age can be a wonderful journey.” 

“So you say.” Steve replied heatedly. “What am I supposed to do? I have a job, responsibilities.”

“All of which will be there when you're capable of going back to work.” She smiled at him. “At the moment you need to be assessed and properly trained. As of this moment, Commander, you and your partner are on medical leave.”

“Wait, we?” Danny asked, shocked. 

“You are Steve's Impacatus,” the director said. “An unusual and fortuitous arrangement, considering what happened here. If it turns out that you aren't actually compatible, then we'll see if there are any qualified guides on the islands willing to work in such a dangerous and high profile job.” She pulled open the door to the room they were in and motioned for both men to proceed her. “My private jet is waiting for us at the airport. The sooner we get you into a safe environment, the faster both of you can return to your normal lives.” 

“You mean now?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, I mean now,” she replied, firmly. “Don't worry, you can have visitors. If it takes a while, Detective Wiliams, you daughter can even stay with you during the weekends you have custody. Assuming it takes that long.” 

“Um,” Danny blinked at that. “Thanks, but is that really allowed?” 

“Of course.” Director Pahupu said. “It is a sanctuary, not a locked ward. Families are encouraged to stay together, because it helps the bonding process. So unless you have any other objections, I think we should get going.”

“You broke my watch!” Dr. Rogers pointed at the pieces on the floor. “Do you know how much that cost? Who's going to pay to repair it?” 

“Well then you shouldn't have had it in a room with sentinel,” Director Pahupu said. “You, as the head of Sentinel and Guide medicine, should know better. Send in a damage compensation request to my office. We'll see if there is enough in the budget, but at the moment we have more pressing matters to worry about, don't you agree?” 

** **

The main Sentinel Guide Center in Hawaii was located on Maui in Hana. Unlike a lot of mainland centers, this one was a sprawling set of traditional raised pole houses and one modern building for medical emergencies and for communicating with the outside world. It was nestled between the small sustainable ranches, organic farms, and a forest preserve, which allowed for relatively easy access, while still being somewhat isolated. 

Each of the six houses was designed to be safe and comfortable. They were made of all natural materials and with the bare minimum of modern conveniences. There was also a well worn path that lead to the public Pipiwai Trail. Though there was no bathing beach to speak of in Hana on the coast, because it was very rocky, there were natural fresh water pools and water falls the that ran along the Palikea stream which the Pipiwai trail followed for several miles. 

Danny hated it on sight, but he didn't actually say it out loud. The reason he hated it, was because it wasn't at all what he expected. The SGA center that he had been tested at as child was one of the oldest in the country. It had been in the middle of New Brunswick which was not in any way shape or form, a sanctuary of natural beauty. There were isolation rooms and bonding suites that allowed for privacy while using up as little square footage as possible. Sure there was a walled off courtyard with a garden but you couldn't actually block out the sounds of the outside world. 

What he saw here was nothing short of a tropical paradise. The place was beautiful and quiet, with lots of cool breezes and the songs of native birds rang out through the day. 

“So this is home for a while, I guess,” Steve said looking around the house they were shown. “At least it's clean.” 

“I hope they have a television, because I'm gonna lose my mind here.” Danny said a little helplessly. “There is nothing to do.” 

“There's plenty to do,” Steve countered. “Did you see that map with the hiking trails?” 

“Hiking.” Danny sighed. “Why is this my life?” 

“I'm glad to see you're settling in,” the director said from the doorway. 

“I didn't know this place was so nice,” Steve said in way of a reply. 

“We cater to bonded pairs as a vacation destination as well as a care facility. We're booked every week for the next two years.” She admitted. “Now there are a few things that we need to discuss.

“Such as?” Steve asked. 

“First I need to thank you both for uncovering this conspiracy. We knew something was going on, but there hadn't been enough evidence.” 

“I'm just glad this is over.” Danny said. “No one else will be victims of this thing. It is over, right?”

“For the moment anyway.” She agreed. “I want you to know. The hacking that you had your friend do was detected by our security, but we let it happen, because we wanted to know what was so important that you would risk your career.”

Danny's face was very blank. “I'm taking the fifth on that.” 

Director Pahupu smiled. “If you hadn't done that, we might not have known anything was going on until it was too late, again.” 

“Again?” Steve straightened. 

“We've been tracking a sudden up-tick of latent sentinels returning to active duty, but until now, we didn't know why. So thank you.” 

“Is there anything else we can do to help?” Steve asked.

“No,” she replied. “I can assure you we now that we know what was happening, the investigation is moving quite quickly. We may call upon yo both to testify, but you have more important issues to deal with.” 

“Which is why we're here,” Danny said. “Remember, Steve, the whole zoning out on the pocket watch?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve waved dismissively. 

“Normally we would let you take a few days to get used to each other as a bonded pair, but since you've know each other for quite some time, I think we can skip to the guided meditations.” She went over to the rattan living room set and sat down , indicating with her hand that they should also do so. 

After a few minutes, she had them sit together on the couch and lead them through a light meditation meant to bring minds closer and complete the low level bond that was already starting to form. The men were looking into each other's eyes, a hand over the other man's heart, breathing together. 

Danny reached with his empathy and felt the warm affection Steve felt for him. It occurred to him that it ran a lot deeper than he originally thought it might. There was real love, it might not have been romantic at first, but there was interest. “Steve,”he said softly. “Can I?” 

“You better, before I do it for you.” Steve replied. 

With a light touch, Danny cupped the back of his sentinel's head and brought their lips together for their first kiss. It was like the world exploded into emotional color. After a few minutes, they pulled away and found that Pahupu was still sitting there watching them, her expression serious, but she was relaxed rather than upset by anything. 

“Detective Williams,” She began and stood up. “As a highest ranking member of the SGA on Hawaii, I need to formally apologize to you.” 

“For what?” Danny asked.

“You've been living under the impression for years that you're not a very powerful empath,” she said “The reality is that you are actually quiet talented, but you were living in New Jersey. Where empaths have to work to keep other people's emotions out, because of the population density. You have extremely thick, natural shields that make it hard for you to sense anything, when you were tested as a teenager, those results were in wrong.”

“So what does that mean?” Steve asked. 

“It means that, once your abilities, and bond, have stabilized, the Department of Sentinel and Guide Affairs is willing to advocate on your behalf, when it comes to the custody if your daughter, Grace,” she said. “We were in error and your relationship with your daughter should not have to suffer because of that.”

“You could help me get joint custody?” Danny sounded shocked.

“If that is what you want,” she replied. “But considering how you suffered during the first long term separation, when they moved here. I think we could push for you to gain full custody. The threat of your ex-wife's husband moving again for the sake of his job is too real, any judge worth their robes would see that.”

“Oh my god.” Danny felt tears running down his face. Steve took Danny into his arms and held him close as he shook. 

* * *

Danny woke up slowly, the now familiar feel of Steve laying next to him, radiating calm amusement. He opened his eyes to see the sentinel watching him. “Morning,” he mumbled. “What's up?”

“So, I was wondering.” Steve began. “Will you move in with me?” 

“Move in with you?” Danny sat up, looking as though he were giving it serious consideration. “Into your house, on the water?” 

“Yes.” Steve narrowed his eyes. 

“You know, we tried that once before,” Danny said. “It hadn't worked out that great.” 

Steve winced. “I admit I may have been a bit over the top in setting house rules.” 

“Are you going to insist on five minute showers again?” Danny asked.

“No,” Steve replied, as though the thought pained him. 

“And you do get that Grace is going to be part of this right?” Danny reminded him. “Because we're kind of a package deal.” 

“Grace gets the spare bedroom all to herself,” Steve replied. “But you can't have the tv going on night.”

“So we compromise?” Danny replied.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. 

“Okay,” Danny replied and laughed when Steve rolled on top of him and kissed him in celebration. 

** ** ** 

“You can't do this to me!” Dr Boyko shouted from the interrogation room at Five-0 headquarters. “I have contacts, connections. You'll see, when they come for you and everyone you love! Mark my wor-”

Chin froze the video and turned to look at the image of Steve and Danny where they were participating via Skype. “He's been ranting like that since we brought him in,” he said with a shake of his head. “I've been checking around. He might have connections, but whoever they are, it seems they've cut ties with him.”

Steve was leaning against the wall of the communication room at the sanctuary with Danny and Director Pahupu, watching the huge monitor. His senses were still a little shaky, but under control. He should probably go to back to his assigned house and rest, but he wanted a to know what had happened while he and Danny where working out their new relationship. The drugs that he had been given were still being analyzed, but his people had called with some preliminary results. The pueo that he had come to recognize as his spirit animal was perched on the back rest of an chair close to the computer table watching the monitor closely. The feathered head would swivel every time data was moved around the screen, following the movement with blatant curiosity. “Were you able to get anything from his files?” he asked.

Danny moved over by the printer to look at the sheets of data as they were sending to them.

“With Director Pahupu's help we were able to learn quite a bit.” Chin said as he punched up the information and put it on the wall. “There were sixteen subjects that were chosen before you. Of those, twelve died of what was termed either heart attacks or systemic organ failure. My guess is they reacted badly to the drug cocktail.” 

“The head of the United Nations Guardian Council will put pressure on the US government to find these people and allow them to be examined.” The director replied. “This assumes they are even still alive.” 

Chin tapped the board again and a long list of chemicals appeared on the wall. “This is the original drug that whatever they were using is based on.”

Danny, who looked as tired as Steve felt, tilted his head. “I have no idea what that is.” 

“Most people wouldn't,” Kono replied and brought up what was digitized archival pictures. “It's a recreational drug that was developed back in the sixties called Sensen.”

“That's not good.” Director Pahupu said her hands clenched at her side. 

“It really isn't,” Kono agreed. 

“What does it do?” Danny asked.

“Sensen was supposed to mimic heightened senses.” Kono said. “In people without sentinel abilities it created a high that was very similar but there were several hundred deaths attributed to the drug and it was quickly outlawed.”

“I was just starting out in the SGA when this drug was in use. What we learned was that the drug would destroy brain's ability to regulate sensory input in anyone with active senses.” The director said. “Anyone with latent or suppressed senses would come online, but with no hope of control and would end up in a coma with hours. The neurological damage from even a small dose, would take years to recover from, assuming they survived.” 

“And Boyko was using that drug on soldiers, trying to make more sentinels?” Steve felt sick. “How is it I'm alive?”

“Boyko or whoever he was working with, changed the formula so that it no longer caused as much neurological damage,” Kono said. 

“There was also the fact that they had a guide waiting for you just outside your room,” Chin explained. “Boyko's notes indicated that they could force a bond with any guide within minutes of their senses going online and that a guide would stabilize the sensory input, but unlike a natural bond, the empathy of the guide would be used to force cooperation.”

“Does this mean that Danny is my guide only because he was there?” Steve asked, uncertain. 

“Absolutely not,” the director said. “It is a natural bond, formed over the time you've known each other. Yes, is may have deepened artificially due to the drug, but it is a true connection.”

“I guess this means you're stuck with me,” Danny said a tentative smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “I wouldn't want it any other way.” 

** ** 

Six months later. 

Danny and Steve stood together with their lawyer across the isle from Rachel and Stan and their lawyer in the Family Court room as Judge Arnold Stein came in. While Steve and the SGA lawyer were radiating confidence and calm, Rachel was radiating upset and confusion. 

Danny had moved in with Steve only days after they were released from the Sanctuary and were reassured that their bond was not only deep, but natural would continue to deepen as time progressed. What had started as a volatile working relationship had slowly formed into a relationship based on mutual respect filled with love and compromise. 

“You may be seated.” The judge said, after he had himself taken his seat. “As a family court judge, I have worked my share of strange custody cases. Some were simple misunderstandings, while others were outright attempts to harm one another through their children.” He looked over at Rachel. “While I do not think the latter is the case here, Mrs. Edwards, I do believe there was very little regard for your ex-husbands emotional well being when you took full custody of your daughter and moved from New Jersey to Hawaii.” 

“Separating an empathic parent from their child by a distance of over a quarter of the planet's surface with little warning was thoughtlessly cruel.” The judge continued. “In this case, it was doubly so, as he had to wait until his backlog of cases could be sorted to other officers and then had to sever all ties to what little emotional support he had.” 

“When this case first arrived on my desk four months ago, it was a simple request for joint custody. Given the situation, I saw no problem granting that request. Yet now both parents are requesting full custody due to Stanley Edward's financial interests have moved from Hawaii to Nevada.”

“I have spoken with Grace regarding her own preferences when it comes to custody.” Judge Stein said. “And while she is young, she is intelligent and well spoken. She made her opinion clear in this matter.”

“Before I make my ruling known, I must ask one question.” He turned to look at Rachel directly. “Do you understand the territorial nature of bonded pairs?” 

“I suppose I know as much as the next person.” Rachel replied. “It was never really something I considered.” 

“Very well. Please rise.” The judge straightened in his seat as all those present did so. “It is the judgment of this court that Daniel Williams shall be granted Full Custody of his biological daughter Grace Williams. With visitation granted to Rachel Edwards twice a month. Due to the empathic bond between an empathic parent and child, these visitation must occur on the Islands of Hawaii as the distance between here and Nevada can cause empathic damage to both father and daughter.” 

“The court will revisit this custody arrangement when the empathic bond will naturally weaken. Normally that occurs at sixteen years old. This court is adjourned.” The gavel was struck and the judge walked out. 

Danny was awash was happiness and he turned to Steve who pulled him into a hug and kissed him. “I knew it would work out.” 

“Keep lying to yourself if it makes you feel better.” Steve laughed at him. “You were a wreck all week.”

“Come on,” Danny said. “Let's go pick up Grace.” He turned and found Rachel, eyes brimming with tears inches away from him. 

“How could you do this to us?” She demanded. “You selfish bastard.” 

“I'm selfish?” Danny mocked her. “You were planning on pulling Grace out of school, away from all of her friends, away from me, again. All because Stanley can't stay in one place for more than two years at a time. This is better for Grace.”

“And for you.” Rachel spat at him. 

“I'm sorry, you don't get to have what you want this time,” Danny said. “She'll be happy and she'll get to stay in her insanely expensive private school because that is where you wanted her to go. You should be happy for her.” He grabbed Steve by the arm and walked out of the courtroom. 

He might not love Hawaii the way he loves New Jersey, but he found things here that he never thought he would have again. A family and friends that came together as needs must. He found that he was happy. Happier than he had been in years. 

End


End file.
